Not Falling
by Jingo-Pixie
Summary: Harry defeats voldie. but the people who find them think he's evil. harry has a dream about malfoy hermione and ron. Harry does wandless magik! review!


Hmm.. I'm writing this as I go along so bare with me!!!! sighs this might be a slash but I'm still not sure… or it could be where harry gets some new friends.. OoOoO! Fear not what you can do with the sword, but what the sword can do with you. – Cassie Arneson. My sister said that tehe..

Chapter 1

"You can't defeat me boy!" Said Voldermort, with an evil, snaky smirk. "You have lost you wand. And no wizard, even Harry Potter, can do wand less magic!" Now it was Harry's turn to smirk.

"Than you don't know me that well." He raised his hand and yelled "_windosio" _A gust of strong wind flew from his hand and hit Voldermort and sent him flying into a tree. "I will kill you!" Voldermort smirked once again.

"You wont kill me! Your to innocent, and you're to scared to even touch me!" He laughed like a hyena with a snaky twist. Harry growled rage flowing through his every vein, pure hatred radiating from his body.

"I will kill you! For all that you have killed! And for all you have made me loose! I will kill you for the life that I could have had! I will kill you for Dumbledore, Sirius, my mum and dad, Ron and Hermione, all my friends! Everyone! I will kill you!" He took one step closer to the fallen dark lord. He raised his hand and yelled "_Avada Kedavra_" An eerie green light shot out of his hand hit its target square in the chest. After the light died down an eerie sight appeared. Harry Potter, theboywholived, with ebony hair and blazing emerald eyes stood there, eyes taking on a darker shade of green. A malice grin on his pale pink lips, with visible black aura swirling around him like a hurricane. The body of the dark lord ,the strongest wizard that was living at the time, not even 3 yards in front of him dead. This was how Dumbledore, Ron, Hermione, and the Ministry of Magic found him. "MY god! He's turned evil!" exclaimed one of the aurors. Harry turned his lifeless cold eyes to the person.

"I do hope you know that I just killed Voldermort." He stated his eyes darkening even more. "I could kill you just as easily." Gasps went threw the group. "BUT I'm not like that bastard. So I won't kill you." Hermione decided know was the time to speak.

"Harry what happened?" Harry smirked.

"Theboywholived's soul died with Voldie over here. And all that is left is the empty shell and a boywhoisnowuseless." With that he turned and walked of into the night leaving a gaping group in his wake.

"What just happened?" Asked the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge.

ZzZzZzzzzzZzZzZzzZz

The doors of the entrance all burst open and Harry Potter, Thenowuselessboy, walked in, black aura still swirling around him like a hurricane. Those in the great hall came out to see who it was. (Mainly Slytherin, two hufflepuffs and four ravenclaws.) Everyone gasped. And a voice drawled out. "What ran from the war Potter? Scared of little old Voldie?" That voice belonged to non other than Draco Malfoy. Harry growled.

"No Malfoy, unlike you I actually fought. Had fun too." Harry smirked at all there faces. "So now if you will excuse me I have to go to my dorms." He started to walk when someone blocked his path.

"Tell us Potter. Who won?" Harry smirked.

"Isn't it obvious? I won!" With that said Harry pushed past the person and went to the Gryffindor dorms. When he got there he went strait for the showers. He turned it on medium and stripped himself of his bloody clothes and stepped into the steam of water. He sighed and closed his eyes replaying; the scenes of what happened.

_Voldermort laughed and said. "_Crucio"_ Pain shot threw Harry's body like knives in butter. Invisible flames burned at his skin. An invisible beast was eating him from the inside out and outside in. But as soon as the pain started it stopped. "That was only a taste of what I can do child!" His wand was only a few feet in front of him if only he could get to it! 'Damn it I have to try!' he jumped for his wand despite the protest his body was starting to give him. He was so close but he was stopped short by a cold blade hitting him in the stomach slicing through his clothes and flesh._

_ "….. I will kill you!" Harry yelled "_Avada Kedavra" _A glorious green light shot from his hand and hit Voldermort in the chest. He could feel the old wizards powers leave its body. It was a wonderful feeling._

_ "Harry what happened?" asked Hermione he could tell she was scared but he didn't care he didn't care about anything anymore._

He was now dead inside. He had severed his purpose, to kill Voldermort. And now he was useless.

Harry looked down at his stomach to see a deep wound. 'Damn it!' he thought as he moved just the right way to make it open. Blood started to flow from the wound and pain shot through his body. In his rage he forgot what pain was and felt like. But now that the rage calmed he felt the pain. And it felt good.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSs

Harry decided that he needed to get some sleep before he faced all those happy, celebrating people. So he went to his bed clad in only boxers and went to sleep trying to forget everything, everyone. But to his luck he dreamed of Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

_Harry was walking through a meadow full of knee high grass. 'Well this is new.' He thought dryly while looking around. 'Well at least I'm alone.' Or at least he thought he was alone and he thought he was until he heard a noise behind him. He whirled around to face the intruder. "Ron!" he exclaimed when he saw the red hair and freckled face of his friend. _

_ "What do you want Harry?" Ron asked the question full of venom. _

_ "Woah what's wrong Ron?" Asked Harry confused._

_ "RON! What are you talking to him for?" Came a voice from the shadows. Harry recognized that voice as Hermione Grangers._

_ "Sorry love. I just feel sorry for him sometimes." Replied Ron._

_ "What's going on here?" Asked Harry perplexed. "We're friend why are acting like this?"_

_ "Shut it Potter!" Exclaimed Hermione. "How we became friends with you is beyond me. And that's saying a lot because I know a lot of stuff. But after you killed HeWhoMustNotBeNamed we realized that we didn't need you anymore. So we, Ron and I, broke of our friendship with you." Harry frowned not quite understanding._

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "God Potter! How stupid can you be!"_

_ "Granger it's not nice to make fun of you ex-friends." Said a voice that sounded suspiciously like Malfoy. 'But it can't be.' Thought Harry. 'Malfoy would never stick up for me.' And it seemed to just prove Harry wrong Malfoy came out of the shadows._

_ "Shut it Malfoy!" Said Hermione angrily. She looked at Ron who in turn went over to Malfoy and held him in place by the shoulders saying "ok love. Do your thing." With that encouragement Hermione turned to Harry and pulled out her wand and said. "Crucio." Pain shot through Harry's every limb. Invisible fire burned at his skin; a monster was ripping him apart from the inside out as well as outside in. Thousands of knives where cutting him. He felt as if his bones where going liquid and he fell. He vaguely heard a voice screaming "Stop it!" but he couldn't tell who it was. The pain stayed for a few more minutes but to Harry it seemed like hours. But the pain stopped as quickly as it began. And Harry was left gasping for breath. He could hear two people laughing and walking away as another ran up to him. _

_ "Potter? Potter!? Are you ok?" asked the person._

_ "Wow. That actually hurt more than voldies. Damn she must_ really_ hate me." Harry said between breaths._

_ "Wow.." The person picked Harry up and a voice came out from the shadows._

_ "wow Malfoy never knew you where a fag."_

Harry sat up in his bed cold sweet running down his body. 'That as odd' He thought. He looked at Ron's bed to see him sleeping. "How late is it?" he mumbled out loud. He looked over at the clock that set a ghastly red glow over the room, 12:30 it read. He sighed and lay back down and tried to sleep but it never came, he laid there for an hour just staring at the ceiling. He sighed again and sat up 'Damn it! I can't sleep! Fucking A! I might as well train.' He thought and stood up but stopped short of his trunk. 'I don't need to train anymore' "Eh oh well." He voiced the last part out loud. He walked down to the common room. 'Empty, how typical.' He thought. 'I hate it.' He walked out of the portrait, clad in only green plaid trousers, and down the hall meeting one person along the way and they where dead. He walked to the Entrance Hall only to hear the teachers in the Great Hall; he walked closer to the doors and heard hushed whispers.

"What do you suppose happened to him" asked a voice suspiciously like Snape's.

"I don't know." Replied a voice that sounded so familiar, it was McGonagll's .(sp?)

"I think he's gone evil personally" Replied Filch. Yes defiantly Filch.

"He hasn't!" said Dumbldore.

Harry had enough of the conversation and walked away from the door and out of the school. He walked to the forbidden forest. It was oddly quiet there was no sound not even the rustle of trees. He walked to a clearing devoid of a single tree the only life that stood there beside Harry was grass. "Hmm… wonderful spot. I love it here." He said out loud to the trees. He sighed. "_Gladius__ Exorior" _(Latin for "sword, come forth") A double bladed sword appeared in Harry's hand, the hilt was black, it had snakes with green eyes on it, the blade was silver with the word "_Metus_****_Nihilum__"_ on one side (Latin for "Fear, nothing") and "_Impeto__ Fidens" _on the other side. (Latin for "To attack, without fear.") He smiled. "Know for some music. _Pario__ Pax_." (Latin for "bring forth, music") A guitar and drums started to play out of nowhere surrounding him in sound as well as the forest. A person started to sing:

Always, known in, all my time,  
A little left of center now  
Reflect as I realize,  
That all I need is to find the middle pillar path to sit like the sun by a star in the sky and  
just be.  
Sinners, casting stones at me  
  
I... I stand, not crawling, not falling down  
I... I bleed the demons that drag me down  
I... I stand, (for nothing), not crawling, (the center), not falling down (of calms within the eye)  
I... I'll bleed, (for no one), The demons, (but myself), that pull me down (for me and no one else)  
  
Goodbye, sunshine, I've put it out again, sad  
I'm over, personalities, conflicting, I don't need you, or anyone, but me, I'll just be, living  
my own life  
I feel my glowing center grow, infecting  
I feel alive  
Shovel dirt over lime, plant it in myself to sit like a seed under covers of earth and just be  
Sinners, pointing fingers at me  
  
I... I stand, (for nothing), not crawling, (by myself), not falling down  
I... I bleed, (for no one), the demons, (but myself), that drag me down  
I... I stand, (for nothing), not crawling, (the center), not falling down (of calms within the eye)  
I... I'll bleed, (for no one), the demons, (but myself), that pull me down (for me and no one else)  
  
Come play kill  
Refuse my body, refuse my shadow  
Stoned cold will  
Refuse to lead this, refuse to follow  
Bitter pills  
Refuse to feed this, refuse to swallow  
I'm fueled godless  
  
Come play, come play  
KILL  
Just be, just be  
  
I... I stand, (for nothing), not crawling, (by myself), not falling down  
I... I bleed, (for no one), the demons, (but myself), that drag me down  
I... I stand, (for nothing), not crawling, (the center), not falling down (of calms within the eye)  
I... I'll bleed, (for no one), the demons, (but myself), that drag me down (for me and no one else)

(song is Not Falling by Always, known in, all my time,  
A little left of center now  
Reflect as I realize,  
That all I need is to find the middle pillar path to sit like the sun by a star in the sky and  
just be.  
Sinners, casting stones at me  
  
I... I stand, not crawling, not falling down  
I... I bleed the demons that drag me down  
I... I stand, (for nothing), not crawling, (the center), not falling down (of calms within the eye)  
I... I'll bleed, (for no one), The demons, (but myself), that pull me down (for me and no one else)  
  
Goodbye, sunshine, I've put it out again, sad  
I'm over, personalities, conflicting, I don't need you, or anyone, but me, I'll just be, living  
my own life  
I feel my glowing center grow, infecting  
I feel alive  
Shovel dirt over lime, plant it in myself to sit like a seed under covers of earth and just be  
Sinners, pointing fingers at me  
  
I... I stand, (for nothing), not crawling, (by myself), not falling down  
I... I bleed, (for no one), the demons, (but myself), that drag me down  
I... I stand, (for nothing), not crawling, (the center), not falling down (of calms within the eye)  
I... I'll bleed, (for no one), the demons, (but myself), that pull me down (for me and no one else)  
  
Come play kill  
Refuse my body, refuse my shadow  
Stond cold will  
Refuse to lead this, refuse to follow  
Bitter pills  
Refuse to feed this, refuse to swallow  
I'm fueled godless  
  
Come play, come play  
KILL  
Just be, just be  
  
I... I stand, (for nothing), not crawling, (by myself), not falling down  
I... I bleed, (for no one), the demons, (but myself), that drag me down  
I... I stand, (for nothing), not crawling, (the center), not falling down (of calms within the eye)  
I... I'll bleed, (for no one), the demons, (but myself), that drag me down (for me and no one else)

(song is Not Falling by Always, known in, all my time,  
A little left of center now  
Reflect as I realize,  
That all I need is to find the middle pillar path to sit like the sun by a star in the sky and  
just be.  
Sinners, casting stones at me  
  
I... I stand, not crawling, not falling down  
I... I bleed the demons that drag me down  
I... I stand, (for nothing), not crawling, (the center), not falling down (of calms within the eye)  
I... I'll bleed, (for no one), The demons, (but myself), that pull me down (for me and no one else)  
  
Goodbye, sunshine, I've put it out again, sad  
I'm over, personalities, conflicting, I don't need you, or anyone, but me, I'll just be, living  
my own life  
I feel my glowing center grow, infecting  
I feel alive  
Shovel dirt over lime, plant it in myself to sit like a seed under covers of earth and just be  
Sinners, pointing fingers at me  
  
I... I stand, (for nothing), not crawling, (by myself), not falling down  
I... I bleed, (for no one), the demons, (but myself), that drag me down  
I... I stand, (for nothing), not crawling, (the center), not falling down (of calms within the eye)  
I... I'll bleed, (for no one), the demons, (but myself), that pull me down (for me and no one else)  
  
Come play kill  
Refuse my body, refuse my shadow  
Stond cold will  
Refuse to lead this, refuse to follow  
Bitter pills  
Refuse to feed this, refuse to swallow  
I'm fueled godless  
  
Come play, come play  
KILL  
Just be, just be  
  
I... I stand, (for nothing), not crawling, (by myself), not falling down  
I... I bleed, (for no one), the demons, (but myself), that drag me down  
I... I stand, (for nothing), not crawling, (the center), not falling down (of calms within the eye)  
I... I'll bleed, (for no one), the demons, (but myself), that drag me down (for me and no one else)

(song is Not Falling by Mudvayne)

While the song was playing Harry was practicing with the sword. He swung and spun around and ended in the stance for dueling but the sword was above his head.

"Life is a bitch so take her in one come." He said as he swung and spun around; he ended with the sword on the ground with his head down. "It's much funnier that way." He smirked. He heard a crack of a tree branch and his head snapped up looking where the sound came from. He cursed himself for not being in tune with his surroundings. 'GOD DAMNIT!' he cursed internally. He lifted his sword and points it at the thing in the woods. "Come out of there now and I may not kill you." He said in a low, menacing voice.

There was a shifting in the shadows but no one came out. Harry sighed. "Fine I'll do it the hard way. But be warned I will show no mercy." He brang up his other hand and started to mumble incoherent words. The wind started to flow like a hurricane around him. He closed his eyes and started to chant louder the wind started to move out and to the other person. It started to twist and turn around them; it lifted the man off his feet and carried him to the source of the power. Harry. The wind bit at the man's revealed skin; he was about 10 feet in the air when Harry stopped the chanting. The wind stopped and dropped him at the teen's feet.

"So Malfoy you decided to follow me huh? Not a smart decision." Harry put the sword at the other teen's throat. "You may have to die now." His face wore a smirk that could rival Draco's. "This could be fun" He pressed the blade deeper to make the other boy whimper. He pulled the blade back and rested it on his shoulder. "But I think I'll just ask you first. What are you doing here?" Draco glared.

"Isn't it obvious Potter? I _was_ watching you." He stated matter-of-factually. Now it was Harry's turn to glare.

"Don't get smart with me Malfoy. I meant why did you follow me."

"Well I wanted to know what the great Golden Boy of Gryffindor was up to." Harry snarled and before Draco knew it had his blade at Draco's neck again, this time pressed a little harder.

"Don't. Call. Me. That!" Harry Hissed sounding dangerously like a snake. Draco gasped and scuttled back; Harry stepped forward. "I am no longer the Golden Boy! I Have Killed" He held up his hands "With these hands. I have cursed many. I am no longer the innocent boy you knew. And Now I wish I had allowed the hat to put me into Slytherin." Draco gasped and only then did Harry realize his mistake; he took a step back and looked away. There was a long uncomfortable silence until a soft voice sliced through it like a hot knife through butter.

"T-The hat wanted to put you in Slytherin?" It asked. Harry's emerald eyes looked up and locked with soft gray eyes. He sighed.

"yes it did. But I was foolish and wanted to be in Gryffindor with my First "True" friend." He said "true" as if it where the most foul word in the world. Draco only stared.

"When you said true that way what do you mean?" Draco asked, curious; Harry sighed.

"I had a dream that they are going to leave me." Draco looked oddly at him and Harry then realized what it sounded like. "I mean as friendship wise. Yeah. Well they won't be my friends for much longer. And I think that…" Here Harry trailed off. '_And I think that you might be._' He thought. "And I regret that I didn't get put into Slytherin and never rejected your friendship." Harry confessed. At this Draco just started shocked at the confession.

" Y-You want o be my friend?" he Asked. Harry sighed.

"Yes I suppose I do." He said and half-smiled.

"Sooo……. I guess I should offer you my hand again?" Draco said. Harry blushed at the unintended innuendo. Draco looked confused until he realized what Harry was smiling about. "Bloody Hell Potter not that way." Harry sighed relived or sad Draco couldn't tell.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know." Harry extended his hand. "Will you be _my_ friend Draco." Draco took the offered hand shocked.

"I suppose that I'm gaining a friendship?" He asked.

"Yeah I suppose you are." Harry said. 'And I may be loosing two.'

WwWwWwWWwWwWwWwWwWwwww

ok if u think i should update tell me! please!

ohh yes and review!


End file.
